


Shin-chan

by Mestia



Category: Of Knights & Royalty, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Biting, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, wtf do i tag this is like 600 words of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestia/pseuds/Mestia
Summary: "Shin-chan - Shin-chan - Shin-"It rolls off her tongue so easily like a plea; like a prayer.
Relationships: Ambrosia Adstrum | Ambr | Rose/Sumire Luni | Violet
Collections: Of Knights & Royalty





	Shin-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exitium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exitium/gifts).



> SHIN = AMBROSIA   
> KAGUYA = SUMIRE
> 
> Same face, different hair colour. Ambr's is brown this time, Sumire's is still dark.
> 
> Sumire/Kaguya belongs to Reveli !! <3

" _ Shin-chan - Shin-chan - Shin-" _

It rolls off her tongue so easily like a plea; like a prayer. The way her lips enunciate the vowel in his name, slurs the 's' when she says it during his kiss - it sounds so filthy in her own ears. She almost considers feeling embarrassed, her father's scolding voice in the back of her head. 

But she doesn't.

Daddy told her to stay away from bad men like him. But she never listened, no, because why should she? 

Not when Shin's searing kisses make her feel  _ breathless _ . The way he smells of alcohol and smoke, the way he tastes of sweet mochi and candy, the way fucks into her mouth with his tongue, licking the roof and sucking her own; the way he kisses her wet and deep, but pours love into her lips; all of it make her feel so  _ dizzy _ .

Not when he whispers filth into her ear, how she's been such a  _ bad girl _ ,  _ how can we get married when you defiled yourself before me? _ When he says honeyed words like  _ I could make you feel so much better _ ,  _ all for my pretty little Yaya-chan _ .

Not when his hands explore and touch every inch of her body, drawing on her skin both rough and soft; so fucking different to how that nasty man did the first time, yes - because Shin is always better; Shin knows her best; Shin  _ loves _ her. 

It's so easy to fall for Shin. With how she makes him forget all her disgusting feelings so easily, how he makes her mind swim at his touch.

How he trails kisses down her body, leaving bites with his sharp teeth, lapping his tongue around the mark; making her know that  _ she is his _ and  _ he is hers _ .

How he pinches her clit and makes her yelp, how he draws the outline of her pussy with his finger like a tease, how he fucks her with two with a pace so harsh it makes her cry from the sensation alone.

How he slips his cock inside her nice and slow, filling her all the way up to where she ends. How he feels like he was fucking  _ made for her _ , how perfect their bodies align, the way he paces his thrusts in and out to a speed she can adjust, how he makes her sees stars while she drowns in nothing but  _ him. _

How he cums inside her, making her feel the white hot pleasure filling her so much, how her cum mixes with his and leaks out of her so sinfully as he rides her out. How he licks away her tears from when she came, how he strokes her thighs, singing praises to her name, telling her she did so well, how his pretty little  _ Yaya-chan _ right now is at her most beautiful.

How could she not?

" _ Shin-chan - Shin-chan - Shin...I love you..." _

  
  



End file.
